1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a door assembly having both a locking member and a damper member. More particularly, the present disclosure relates a door of an ice storage where the locking member allows a door to remain in a locked open position during use and the damper member enables the door to be smoothly closed without impact.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional ice storage bins of an ice making machine often include a door having a simple door pin that cannot lock the door while in an open position. Instead, a person opening the ice storage bin door must hold the door open by hand when taking ice from the bin.
Furthermore, when a person allows the storage bin door to freely close by gravity, it can often create a large impact on the door and the bin. This can cause a loud noise and possibly damage the ice storage bin or the door itself.
Thus, there is a need for an ice storage bin door that incorporates both a means to lock the door in its open position and a damper to provide a reduction in impact when closing the door.